Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer having a display unit with a large screen executes various image processing on an image such as a picture. As one type of application software executing such image processing, there is application software that performs clipping of picture data (object) from an image (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H07-271008).
On the other hand, demands for an information processing apparatus including a touch screen layered on a liquid crystal display have increased recently. An information processing apparatus executes processing relating to an object displayed on a display unit based on operations in which a finger of a user or an object such as a stylus pen is contacted on a touch screen (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication H07-334308).
Reductions in the size of such an information processing apparatus having a touch screen have advanced with recent sophistication in the field of information processing, a result of which an information processing apparatus for which a smart phone is representative has appeared of which the size is so small that the entire chassis can be carried and held by one hand.